Your daughter is in love
by affy bp
Summary: Hermione te anuncia que han llegado, que ella esta aquí, y que como tu ya sabes, no viene sola…Que ha llegado junto con el, el que tu sabes bien, es el chico que le roba el sueño, y muy allá de su nombre y apellido, es el quien la enamoro.


**Autor: Anddie-cullen**

**Pareja:** Rose/Scorpious Ron/Hermione

**Genero: **Family/ Romance

**Tipo de fic:** One-Shoot

**Summary: **Hermione te anuncia que han llegado, que ella esta aquí, y que como tu ya sabes, no viene sola…Que ha llegado junto con el, el que tu sabes bien, es el chico que le roba el sueño, y muy allá de su nombre y apellido, es el quien la enamoro.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de J., y esa no soy yo.

**Your daughter is in love.**

Hermione te anuncia que han llegado, que ella esta aquí, y que como tu ya sabes, no viene sola…

Que ha llegado junto con el, el que tu sabes bien, es el chico que le roba el sueño, y muy allá de su nombre y apellido, es el chico que la enamoro.

La miras, esta totalmente sonrojada, así como cuando era una niña y alguien le hacia algún cumplido, siempre ha sido una chica hermosa y lo sabes, lo sabes porque es tu hija, tu bebita, y aunque no lo quieras ver, ella ya creció.

Ya no es la misma Rose de once años que se la pasaba leyendo en su habitación, jugando Quidditch con sus primos, o retandote en ajedrez mágico, debes aceptarlo, ella ha crecido y se ha vuelto una hermosa mujercita de diecisiete años que traia a su novio para presentartelo formalmente, aunque claro que lo conoces, pero desde hoy lo dejas de ver como un chico mas, y lo ves como el _novio de tu hija._

Hermione te toma de la mano, como solo ella sabe hacerlo, transmitiéndote una paz increíble.

Rose baja su mirada y puedes notar que esta nerviosa, y el chico a su lado también lo esta, parece que trata de relajarse apretando con fuerza la mano de TU hija. Pero bueno, has tenido tres días para prepararte para este momento y crees que lo has logrado, mientras el muchacho mantenga sus labios alejados de tu pequeñita, no habrá problemas…

Tu hijita suelta la mano de el para acercarse a ti y a tu esposa, Hermione la abraza de inmediato y le susurra "Me alegra tenerte aquí, mi amor"

Tu de pronto la vez frente a ti, ella esta un poco mas tranquila cuando ve en tu mirada serenidad, sus adorables pecas se juntaban cuando arrugaba la nariz como en este momento y eso era encantador

-Papi..-dijo con un tono que te recordó cuando era una pequeña

-Mi princesa-dices tomandola entre tus brazos, ella enrojece pero responde al abrazo

-Me avergüenzas-susurra ella, tu sonries y la sueltas

Ella te sonríe al igual, como si fuera tu reflejo. Recuerdas aquellos momentos cuando era una bebe y Hermione le cantaba para hacerla dormir, cuando le leiste su primer cuente, o cuando dijo por primera vez _papa._

Y hela aquí, se ha vuelto una mujer, una mujer enamorada..

-Papa, mama, ya lo conocen, es Scorpious-dijo con la voz clara pero baja-..mi novio-agego mirándote directamente a ti.

Quieres soreir pero no puedes. Y es que te cuesta digerir esas palabras de la boca de tu niña. Pero bueno, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar y lamentablemente para ti, fue mas temprano que tarde.

-Mucho gusto señores Weasley-dice el chico, es rubio y apuesto, de ojos grises y tez blanca, tal y como su padre, piensas en tu fuero interno

El se acerca a Hermione quien le regala una sonrisa maternal y le da la mano, luego viene hacia ti. Tratas de suavizar el semblante, lo que menos quieres es espantar al muchacho, pero eso es precisamente lo que estas haciendo.

-El gusto es nuestro Scorpious-dices tratando de no gritar _"Pero por favor ¡Alejate de mi hija!"_ Sabes que eso no le gustaría a Rose.

El sonríe apenado y mira a tu Rosie. La mira embelesado, como si se tratara de una bella obra de arte. Entonces sabes que el no miente.

Y basta ver como lo mira ella para saber que Rose tampoco esta mintiendo, de verdad están enamorados y no importa si ese muchachito rubio que pertenece a Slytherin es hijo de Draco o de el monstruo del lago Ness. El es el que tu hija escogió y por algo debe de ser. Ella sonríe, como casi nunca lo hace, con radiante felicidad..

Y entonces piensas que tal vez los Malfoy no son tan malos…

* * *

Dejen Review.

Una de mis parejas favoritas: Rose/Scorpious.

Un !!:D


End file.
